Time Flies
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the current/future Titans traveled to the past to a different time in their lives? Chapter 2: Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire go back to when all the Titans first meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this idea has been floating around my head since FOREVER.**

**What would it be like if the titans time traveled to another point in their lives? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**All right, so for this one I have made it to where the Titans from the end of Troublt in Tokyo end up traveling to the time when they are all gathered with Slade during The End pt 2.**

**After this one, I will open up requests for what the time travel places and times you want the next excerpt to be (can be from the show or from another fan fiction. Can even be in other shows, if you wanted to, but I want the show to at least have some part to pertain to one of the characters or the team [i.e. traveling to a Static Shock episode where Robin is there]) IF YOU USE ONE FROM A FANFICTION, IF IT'S NOT YOUR STORY MAKE SURE TO GET PERMISSION.**

**So after this one, give me some requests!**

**

* * *

**

"I know from experience that it works." Slade held out the golden ring, Starfire reaching to take it.

All of the sudden, there was a bright flash, temporarily blinding everyone. When everybody had clear vision once again, they came face to face with..themselves. Future Cyborg looked around.

"Yo, what just happened! I was in the middle of my grub!" Slade crossed his arms.

"Well, this is interesting. But we also have work to do, which means we don't have time for this. Robin, let's go. Your friends can take care of this predicament." All of the sudden, future Beast Boy walked up.

"Actually, thanks to us coming here it has temporarily stopped your time, so when we leave it will all start up again. Also, you won't remember this ever occurred." Everyone looked at Beast Boy, speechless.

"What? The t.v. was broken, so I had nothing better to do." Future Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd know something like that, B." The two future titans began to quarrel, when all of the sudden..

"DUDE!" Everyone looked to the past Beat Boy, surprised by his outburst. He pointed at something in the direction of the future titans. "You guys are holding hands!" Everyone looked to future Robin and Starfire's hands. The two looked down at their hands, then up at each other, letting go. Both laughed sheepishly. Past Robin was red as a tomato, ready to change the subject with the past task at hand, but Beast Boy went on.

"Are you guys like, a couple in the future? Who would've known Robin would grow a pair!" The future Robin growled at the past Beast Boy, while the past Robin kept blushing. Suddenly, a thought came to him and his face became grim.

"Beast Boy! Shut your mouth right now. In case you haven't realized, Slade is currently standing near us. He could use her against me!" Future Beast Boy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, dude, I already said that you guys will forget everything once we're gone. So, Slade, Robin and Starfire are now dating. Just so you know." Both Robins looked at him, ready to pounce. Future Starfire grabbed onto future Robin's arm.

"Please do not harm him, Robin. We must first focus on getting back to our time." He looked to her and nodded, smiling. He grabbed onto her hand.

"You're right, Star. All right, Titans; we need to find a way home." Slade walked over to them.

"You do realize how reckless it is to have a relationship with the alien, correct? I thought you knew better." Future Robin glared at him.

"Put a cork in it, Slade." All of the past Titans rose an eyebrow, confused at his laid back demeanor toward his arch-nemesis. Future Robin rose an eyebrow back.

"What?" Past Beast Boy walked closer.

"Dude..you just totally blew off Slade." He just stared.

"Your point being..?" Past Cyborg walked up.

"I would think that you would be flippin' right about now." Future Beast Boy strolled over, his head held high.

"You see, during our trip in Tokyo-"

"We get to go to Tokyo? Sweet!" Future Beast Boy grinned at his past self.

"I know, right? Anyway, during our trip Robin learned a valuable lesson. Thanks to Star, of course. He even just said before we were put here in your time, that even heroes need a vacation!" Past Robin narrowed his eyes.

"No they don't. We're heroes, and we're here to protect; not have fun. It comes with the job, like it or not." Future Robin stepped up, still having a hold on Starfire's hand.

"But you learn that even heroes need breaks." Past Robin turned to Slade.

"All right, let's go. I'm sick of this." Slade shook his head.

"Normally, I would agree, but this is far too enjoyable." Raven walked closer to everyone.

"Agreed." All of the past Titans turned to her, aghast. She rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're alive!" Past Beast Boy ran up, hugging her around the waist. Raven's eye twitched.

"Get. Off." She pushed him away. "Yes, I'm alive." Slade snorted.

"I'm surprised you are all so surprised. Being the intelligent kids you are, I would have thought you would have put two and two together, seeing as you _have_ future selves." They all stayed silent.

Past Cyborg smiled.

"Well, it's nice to know that we're all alive! And the future looks pretty bright too, huh Robin?" He elbowed past Robin and wiggled his eyebrows. Robin glared at him, grumbling.

"Yes! The future does indeed seem quite 'the bright'!" Beast Boy snickered.

"Of course you'd say that. Dude, I sooooo wish that we could keep these memories!" Past Cyborg nodded in agreement. Past Robin put on his best leader face.

"No, you don't wish that. If these memories somehow stayed, it could completely alter our future. We're not meant to know it yet." Past Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Hey! So, do I get a bunch of girls? I bet I do." Future Beast Boy grinned.

"Dude! You to-" Suddenly, the bright light came back. Again, everyone was blinded, and again, everybody's vision cleared. The future Titans were gone. Everyone kept silent, looking around completely perplexed as to why they had suddenly moved positions from when Slade brought out the ring. Slade suddenly stepped up, his eye narrowed.

"We have work to do. Robin?" Robin looked over at Starfire, holding her gaze for a moment, then turned to go after Slade. He turned back to the Titans.

"I'll bring her back; I promise."

* * *

**That was fun. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next installment!**

**This request was by the steaks will be razed; in this chapter, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg get sent back to when all the Titans first meet while they were trying to form a plan against Trigon. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I think we made a pretty good impression! Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished! Right, sir?" Robin stared down at the small boy with a stoic facade.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." All of the sudden, the bright light had come and flashed out three people. The past group looked on, and were finally able to make out the forms.

"Hey, that's me!" Beast Boy put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly at his declaration. He then furrowed his brow as he looked on.

"And that's..crazy space girl?" Future Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"Please, why do you call me this Beast Boy?" the boy's eyes bugged out.

"And she knows my name!" Robin crossed his arms and eyed the boy curiously, before going over to the future Titans and narrowing his eyes.

"Where are you from?" Starfire stood in front of the others, getting uncomfortably close to Robin.

"We are from the future. I presume this is when we all first did the meeting, correct?" Robin rose a brow at the girl, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah..also when you destroyed half the city?" The boy wonder glared at her, which she just smiled sheepishly to.

"I do apologize for that, I was just frightened. It was not a pleasant place that I had come from." Starfire shuddered a little at the thought of the Citadelians and Gordanians. "But do not fret past Robin! I do promise that the city stays safe from harm." She gave him a thousand watt smile and went to hug him, which caused the boy to step back with wide eyes.

"Uh..dude, was crazy space girl just about to hug you?" Robin glared at past Beast Boy. The future Cyborg smirked, his eyebrow wiggling.

"Of course she did. Ya know, if you went to our time you would have reveled in that hug." Future Beast Boy chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! Especially since he can cop a feel." Both immature teens laughed, and Robin's face showed a tinge of anger.

"You're both speaking non-sense. There's no time for relationships, or friends." The boys stopped laughing and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Past Beast Boy looked over to his future counterpart, surprised at how easily he talked to Robin. He was still shocked to be in the presence of the boy wonder himself, and the fact that his future self could _joke_ about him made him somewhat giddy."

"This is so cool! Dudes, we should all get a pizza!" Robin glared at the boy.

"And let everyone see these three? Are you kidding?" Beast Boy cowered slightly.

"Oh, put a cork in it boy blunder. You can be such a prude sometimes." Cyborg nodded in agreement at future Beast Boys statement. Robin growled slightly and turned to the boys. Past Beast Boy yet again felt extreme happiness at being so carefree around the legendary vigilante. Starfire stepped up and put a friendly hand on future Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Please, do not do the mean talking with Robin." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine." Starfire smiled and then flew over to the past superheroes, examining them thoroughly.

"I am overjoyed to see how we were in our past! I must admit, the memories of our meeting have somewhat deteriorated from my brain." Robin continued to glare at her.

"Well then answer me this; why are you terrorizing our city?" Starfire blinked once.

"I-I did not mean to cause our city harm. Please forgive me, Robin." Her eyes were downcast, and her two friends walked over to her.

"Hey man, lay off on your girlfriend all right?" Future Beast Boy snickered, and Robin's face turned into a snarl.

"Girlfriend! I will tell you again; superheroes don't have time for that stuff! At least, good ones don't. Now I'm going to go and let you guys figure all this out yourselves. I need to find the alien."

"Starfire." Future Cyborg nodded to the boy wonder. his scowl stayed on his face.

"Fine. Starfire."

"By the way, what part of the future are you from?" All eyes turned to the quiet girl in the back. She shifted slightly at the attention, using her hood to keep herself shielded. Future Beast Boy strolled over.

"Well, you see, your demon father came and we're currently in a predicament. Uh..he kinda ended the world. So right now we're trying to distract Mister Trigon while Robin and Slade go to find you." Raven's eyes widened.

"That's not good. That's not good at all." Future Cyborg walked over, nodding sympathetically.

"Don't worry little lady, we're winnin' this one. The world's not ending on our watches!" The girl glanced up at him timidly, lightly nodding. Robin rose an eyebrow.

"Your father ends the world?" Her gaze shifted over to him, her lips set in a straight line. Future Beast Boy jumped in again.

"Yeah, but we're totally gonna stop it! And don't blame Raven; she tried to stop it herself and all. She's definitely on our side." Robin nodded, his arms crossed. His eyes then turned to slits.

"Wait..I joined a team?" All three future Titans nodded happily. Starfire flew over and hugged him.

"You are our fearless leader, Robin. We do greatly appreciate you." Robin was stock still, completely confused at this terrorizing alien hugging him. Well right now she didn't seem all that terrorizing, but she sure as hell did earlier.

"Uh..yeah. Can you let go of me now?" Starfire did as told, quickly apologizing. Cyborg laughed.

"That's the first time I ever thought I'd see Robin _not _want to hug from Starfire!" Robin ignored the comment, moving on to another topic.

"Who's Slade?" Cyborg looked over to him, confused he knew the name.

"You said I went to go save Raven with a man names Slade. Is he part of our team?" All three shook their heads vigorously.

"Oh no way, man. Slade's pretty much your arch-nemesis. He's only helping us because, ya know, it's the end of the world and all. We need to live..so, yeah." Robin cringed.

"I'm working with my so-called worst enemy?" Cyborg nodded tentatively.

"Yeah. It's kinda crucial right now, though. And to make you feel better, you're not happy about it one bit." Robin opened his mouth to say something, when the bright light came back.

Everyone was back to normal, standing in their circle.

"Roger." Beast Boy rose his hand to his head in a salute, appeasing to Robin's request to not call him 'sir'.

* * *

**All right, there ya go.**

**Sorry I didn't put any time-changing things in there for ya The steaks will be razed. I couldn't find a way to put it in without somewhat altering the original Titan universe, which I'm trying to stick to.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, next one!**

**This one is a request for Romance addict 16; The Tokyo Titans go to Betrothed!**

**Enjoy and keep the requests coming!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you're not just..ya know..jealous?" Beast Boy nodded and smiled in agreement with Cyborg. Robin turned to them and was about to defend himself when a bright light flashed, then revealed five other figures that were not present before.

"Dude.." All stared wide-eyed at their counter-parts, then past Robin stood and went in front of his team.

"Where did you come from?" Future Cyborg and Beast Boy glowed.

"Dude, that's us in the past! When Star was gonna get married to that booger thing." Future Robin's hand tightened on Starfire's, glowering. Past Robin was also glowering, until he caught sight of his future self and Starfire.

"Uh.." He pointed to the hands. Future Cyborg saw where he was pointing and grinned ready to explain.

"You and Star totally hooked up last night..well, our last night. You're no longer a bachelor!" The past Robin's eyes widened as he started to hyperventilate, Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered, and Raven rose an eyebrow. Starfire pointed at Robin's past self.

"Robin, you are doing what you did when we were stranded on that hostile alien planet." Robin looked at his past self with a look of sympathy.

"Yeah.." Past Beast Boy rose an eyebrow.

"Huh? What alien planet?" The future Cyborg glanced his way.

"We were checking something at the relay station when this alien monster drove us to crash-land on an alien planet. I made a joke about Starfire being Robin's girlfriend and he started to..well, you know." The past Titans, excluding Robin, nodded slightly. Robin was still hyperventilating.

"Uhh, Rob? You okay?" He didn't answer. Starfire let go of future Robin's hand and walked forward.

"Perhaps I may try?" The others stepped aside. Starfire walked up to the non-cohesive Robin and put a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Robin? Please, stop the hyperventilating now. It is all right. You must think of the, as you earthlings call it, 'silver lining'. Now you know I did not marry the creature!" She beamed at him as he started to come out of his stupor.

"Y-yeah. You didn't, did you?" He slowly stood up straight while keeping a hand on his abdomen. Future Robin walked up to his girlfriend and smiled, taking her hand again.

"Definitely didn't. Thank god, too." Starfire smiled at him.

"Yes, it is a good thing. If I did not, we would not be in our current predicament." Future Robin blushed slightly, his gaze going down. Past Beast Boy and Cyborg looked aghast.

"Dude! I can't believe you're not like, freaking or something! You're actually doing something _right_ for once. I thought you were romantically retarded." Future and past Robin glared at him.

"I do not like her like that! She's my best friend!" Everyone in the room rose an eyebrow. Future Robin walked over to him.

'Uh, sorry to tell you..me.." His brow furrowed at the confusing counter-part situation. "But it's pretty obvious that I do, considering she's currently my girlfriend." He smiled at that and Starfire giggled. Past Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, well...uh.." He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. The past Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered.

"Face it dude, you can't deny it anymore!" Past Robin looked at everyone, unable to come up with a valid excuse. Because of this, he did what everyone knew he would do. He changed the subject.

"So, how do we get Star out of the marriage situation exactly?" Robin stepped forward.

"Well, Starfire's sister decided to plan the whole thing to get this 'jewel of charta' from the..thing that Starfire was going to marry." He ground his teeth. "So none of the ships have anyone in them and the planet is in no real danger." Past Robin looked extremely relieved.

"Great! All right Titans, let's g-"

"No!" All the past Titans looked at Beast Boy. "If we do that, it could totally mess with the future as we know it! And besides, none of you will remember us when we go." Future Raven's brow furrowed.

"And how do you - out of all people - know this?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"That's a good question. Maybe time travel likes to speak through me!" He puffed out his chest proudly and Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire giggled and future Robin let her lean against him, not able to keep the smile off his face. He heard the past Cyborg and Beast Boy snicker. He turned to them.

"Sorry man, it's just we'd never have guessed we would see you like this. All not afraid of feelings and stuff." He shook his head disbelieving. "Well, it's about time!" Future Cyborg looked at his counter-part.

"That's what I said!" Future Raven's lips flickered slightly, a barely visible smile. Past Beast Boy gaped at her.

"Dude..is that a smile? Is the apocalypse really that close?" She glared at the younger Beast Boy. As she began to seethe, he squeaked and quickly backed away from her.

"I mean..nevermind." Everyone's gazed flickered to Raven for a second, then quickly looked away, not wanting to be her next target.

"This is quite enjoyable, friends. It does remind me of the time when I visited the future." Future Robin smiled at her.

"Well hopefully that future doesn't happen." She smiled back at him.

"I do not believe it will. But I must do the admitting..the Nightwing outfit made you look very 'warm'." Future Robin blushed slightly, while past Robin started to hyperventilate again.

"Uhm, do you mean 'hot'?" Starfire nodded.

"Yes. The 'hot'." She smiled and he blushed even more.

"Heh, thanks..you'll have to show me what this outfit looks like."

All of the sudden, that annoying bright light flashed again. The future titans were gone and the past titans were back in place.

"Jealous? Of that ugly, smelly whatever it is? You saw her face Cyborg! She doesn't even like him!"

* * *

**All right, there's the next installment.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
